Bulles
by Nebulleuse
Summary: Série d'OS en vrac
1. Bulle I

Bulle I : Le Héros, la Fille & L'idiot qui fait rire 

Je me présente, Ronald Bilius Weasley, meilleur ami du Survivant, idiot qui fait rire. Notre histoire, depuis nos 11 ans, ca a toujours été ça. Le héros, la fille et l'idiot qui fait rire. C'est ce que tout le monde à Poudlard doit penser de notre trio, quand ils nous voient. Je suis étonné que Harry et Hermione ne sortent pas encore ensemble. Le héros remporte toujours la fille. L'idiot qui fait rire - en l'occurence, moi - n'a aucune chance d'obtenir une chose aussi énorme que l'amour de la fille en question. L'idiot qui fait rire, voilà ce que tout le monde pense de moi. Je suis un imbécile sans cervelle qui est toujours attardé par rapport aux autres, quand il se passe quelque chose, je ne suis pas, je ne comprends rien.

Par contre, moi, j'ai un sens de l'humour développé - sûrement Fred et George qui m'ont refilé ça - et je fais rire tout le monde dans la situation la plus tragique. Je ne suis ni beau, ni attirant, ni intelligent, ni doué au collège, ni quoi que ce soit. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne servire à rien. Le faire-valoir, le gentil chien-chien, le pas doué. L'idiot qui fait rire. Oui, c'est ça, c'est ce que je suis. C'est ce que tout le monde pense de moi. Oh, je ne me vexe pas. Je ne me vexe plus. On s'habitue, au fur et à mesure. Je joue gentiment mon rôle, moi, la tâche entre le beau, le grand, le célèbre, le puissant, le magnifique Harry Potter et la belle, incroyablement intelligente et adorable Hermione Granger. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un misérable, qu'un pauvre Weasley. Ronald Weasley.

Vous savez, je ne me vexe plus, mais je commence à en avoir marre. Marre d'être le gentil petit toutou, le servant, le bête type qui fait rire et qui fait pitié, qui a grandit et vécu dans l'ombre. D'abord celle de mes frères, et ensuite celle de Harry. Oui, j'en ai marre. Je pourrai bien me révolter, tout le monde s'en foutrai, de toutes façons. Alors je reste tranquille, je joue mon rôle, je ne dis rien. Je reste dans l'ombre, encore et toujours. Je me dois tout de même de vous faire remarquer que si on admire Harry, c'est en parti pour les exploits qu'il a accompli. Echapper à Vous-Savez-Qui plusieurs fois, tuer un Basilic, repousser des Détraqueurs, combattre des Mangemorts et tout et tout... Ouais, il en a fait des trucs géniaux Harry. Moi, j'ai pas fait grand chose.

Mais si je vous fait remarquer ca, c'est parce que là, à l'instant où je vous parle, on est en pleine guerre à Poudlard. Il y a quelques minutes, j'ai eu l'idée géniale, pour détruire les horcruxes restants : les crochets du Basilic que Harry a tué en 2ème année. Avec Hermione, on a été dans cette "Chambre des Secrets" qui m'a toujours horrifié et on a arraché les crochets à ce vieux squelette répugnant. Hermione m'a dit que c'était une idée géniale, et je peux vous dire que mes oreilles ont du légèrement changer de couleur. Enfin bref, là, on a retrouvé Harry et je viens de penser à un truc important. Même hyper important. Surtout pour Hermione. Les elfes de maison. Je fais part de ma réfléxion aux deux autres en expliquant qu'on ne peut pas leur donner l'ordre de mourir pour nous.

Et là, en un éclair, Hermione me lance un regard flamboyant avant de lâcher les crochets de l'énorme serpent et de me sauter au cou pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Au bout d'un moment, je réagis et réponds à son baiser. Oh Merlin, je crois que mon rêve vient de se réaliser. Harry, pince moi, je rêve. Elle m'aime !! Elle m'a embrassé !! Quel exploit de la part de celui qui jusqu'à ce jour n'était que le meilleur ami du Survivant !! Eh ouais, je suis peut-être l'idiot qui fait rire, mais là, aujourd'hui, je vais peut-être mourir par la main d'un de ces foutus Mangemorts mais je m'en fout totalement !! Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !! Mon poste d'idiot-qui-fait-rire a monté d'un grade, on dirait...


	2. Bulle II

**Bulle II : Son regard dans tes yeux**

_Regardez-…moi, murmura-t-il._

Le sang coule et les souvenirs aussi. Je te supplie une dernière fois. Mon heure est venue, et tous les deux nous le savons très bien. Je te supplie une dernière fois de me laisser croiser ton regard. Croiser _son_ regard. Tout le monde te l'a dit, et tu dois en avoir plus qu'assez de l'avoir entendu, mais ils ont raison. Tu as ses yeux. Tu n'as pas le regard arrogant noisette de cet imbécile de Potter. Non, toi tu as hérité de ces magnifiques yeux en amande d'un vert pur et merveilleux, ces yeux rieurs que j'adorait regarder. Comprends-moi, Harry Potter. Comprends-moi de t'avoir haïs tout ce temps. J'ai toujours cru que tu était comme ton crétin de père. D'ailleurs, tu as la même arrogance, le même don au Quidditch, la même popularité. Mais je me suis trompé, car tout ça ne compte plus à cet instant précis, cet instant précis où je croise une dernière fois ces yeux que j'ai tant aimé. Les yeux de Lily. Pardonne-moi, Harry Potter. Pardonne-moi pour toutes ces punitions, toutes ces retenues, toutes ces fois où je t'ai humilié devant tout le monde. Tu n'étais pour moi que le souvenir vivant de James Potter revenu me hanter jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Justement, mon dernier souffle, le voilà. Et je ne vois plus à travers tes yeux un idiot prétentieux. A travers tes yeux, _Harry_, le temps d'une seconde, avant que mon cœur ne s'arrête, je revois une belle et douce jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant et aux yeux vert émeraude me sourire une dernière fois. Ca y est, mon cœur ne bat plus. Mais tout ça désormais n'a plus aucune importance car je revois Lily. Son regard dans tes yeux.

_La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus._


	3. Bulle III

**Bulle III : Petit ange deviendra grand**

Deux petites filles s'émerveillaient devant un berceau, dressées sur la pointe des pieds, où dormait un bébé aux cheveux blonds.

- Eh, pousse-toi un peu Bella, j'arrive pas à la voir !! s'exclama la plus petite.

- T'es pas assez grande, ricana l'autre en se poussant un peu quand même pour laisser sa sœur voir le bébé.

Les deux filles admirèrent en silence leur nouvelle petite sœur.

- Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda la plus petite.

- Chut, répliqua l'autre. Tais-toi, Dromeda, et regarde. On dirait un ange.

- Oui, mais comment elle s'appelle, l'ange ?? insista Andromeda.

- Maman te l'a pas dit ? s'étonna la petite Bellatrix. Elle l'a appelé Narcissa je crois.

- Narcissa, répéta l'autre en murmurant. Dis, tu crois que ça grandis les anges ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, imagine que Narcissa ne grandisse pas. Si les anges ne grandissent pas, notre sœur ne grandira pas.

- T'inquiètes pas, Dromeda. Petit ange deviendra grand.

Elle adressa à sa sœur un sourire rassurant avant de reporter son attention sur le petit bébé qui dormait dans le berceau.

**oOoOoOo**

Narcissa Black jouait avec une poupéede chiffon dans sa chambre avec sa sœur Andromeda quand la porte grinça et s'ouvrit. Bellatrix entra dans la chambre et s'assit à côté des deux petites filles.

- Vous faites quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- On joue à la poupée, répondit la petite Narcissa en souriant.

**- **Ca se voit pas ? ajouta Andromeda.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable, rétorqua Bellatrix.

- Tu veux jouer avec nous, grande sœur ? proposa Narcissa.

- Nan, répondit froidement Bellatrix. J'ai passé l'âge de m'amuser avec des poupées, moi !!

Andromeda parut vexée, mais Narcissa continuait de sourire de toutes ses petites dents.

- Alors si tu veux, on peut faire autre chose, un jeu où on pourrait être toutes les trois ensemble ? proposa-t-elle.

- Vous êtes trop petites, répliqua Bellatrix en faisant un signe de la main en signe de dédain. De toutes façons, vous serez toujours trop nulles, trop faibles… Moi, bientôt j'apprendrais à me battre en duel de sorcier !! Quand je serai grande, je serais la plus forte des sorcières, je me marierai avec un Sang-Pur et…

- Pourquoi forcément un Sang-Pur ?? demanda Andromeda.

- Ignorantes !! répondit Bellatrix. Vous voulez vous marier avec un Sang-de-Bourbe ou un moldu, vous ?? Plutôt mourir !!

Devant son ton dédaigneux, les deux petites n'osèrent pas insister. Mais Bellatrix poursuivit.

- Toi, Cissy, par exemple !! s'exclama-t-elle. Un jour, tu te mariera avec un Sang-Pur et tu auras une vie en or. Pareil pour Dromeda. Vous êtes des Sangs-Purs, de la plus pur des lignées. Jamais on ne vous permettrai de compromettre cette tradition qui date depuis des siècles. Vous êtes des Black. Nous sommes des Black. Soyez-en fières.

Voyant que les deux petites ne répondaient pas, elle sortit de la pièce en se retournant une dernière fois pour s'adresser à sa plus petite sœur.

- Oh, et faudrait que t'arrêtes de jouer à la poupée bientôt, Cissy !! dit-elle. La poupée, c'est un jeu de fillettes. On est des Black, des durs, des purs. Et Dromeda, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que ta petite sœur joue toute seule, mais tu as passé l'âge aussi. Donc Narcissa, tu jouera à des jeux de grands comme moi hein ? Mais ne te presse pas, tu as encore au moins un an. Ne t'inquiètes pas encore trop pour ça. Ca viendra tout seul. Petit ange deviendra grand.

Andromeda sourit à l'évocation de cette phrase tandis que Bellatrix sortait de la pièce.

**oOoOoOo**

Narcissa se tordait les mains, incroyablement stressée. Au dessus de sa tête, un vieux chapeau rapiécé réfléchissait.

- Serpentard, Serpentard !! supplia la jeune fille en pensant de toutes ses forces. Sinon Bella se moquera de moi. Je veux être à la hauteur. Je veux lui ressembler. Je veux aller à Serpentard.

- Pourtant, tu es si intelligente !! répliqua le Choixpeau. Je te verrai bien à Serdaigle, tu ne veux pas ?

- Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard !! pensa Narcissa, plus fort que jamais. Je vous en supplie.

- Très bien, si tu insiste !! lui murmura le Choixpeau. Mais rappelles-toi toujours de ça : ce n'est pas dans les pas de ta sœur que tu devra marcher toute ta vie. Trace ton propre chemin, ne te retourne pas. SERPENTARD !! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de tous les élèves réunis dans la Grande Salle.

Bellatrix, qui était à Serpentard, lui adressa un sourire rayonnant en formant avec ses lèvres la phrase « Petit ange deviendra grand ».

Narcissa comprit que sa sœur pensait qu'elle avait agi en adulte en choisissant Serpentard. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard en se demandant malgré tout si elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix.

**oOoOoOo**

- Malfoy !! hurla Narcissa, hors d'elle. Montre-toi, espèce d'abruti !! Malfoy !! MALFOY !!

- On se calme, Black !! répliqua Lucius Malfoy en sortant de derrière un mur où il était caché pour échapper à la fureur de Narcissa. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu à dis à Lestrange que tu m'aimais ?

Lucius haussa les sourcils.

- Tu sais Black, soupira Lucius, t'es belle mais qu'est-ce que t'es idiote parfois !! Bon, disons que tu vas sur le Chemin de Traverse et tu vois un balai. Tu dis « Waw, il est trop beau, il m'intéresse !! », à ton avis ça veut dire quoi ?

- Bah si tu le dis, c'est qu'il t'intéresse !! répondit Narcissa comme s'il lui avait demandé la formule pour transformer un animal en verre à pied – formule qu'on apprend en deuxième année, très simple.

Lucius attendit un moment la réaction attendue, mais apparemment, Narcissa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre.

- Bon, conclut-il, ça fait pas tilt dans ta tête. Réfléchis !! Fais le rapprochement !!

Au bout de quelques secondes, la compréhension s'afficha sur le visage de Narcissa qui commença alors à rougir en évitant le regard de Lucius.

- On dirait que t'as compris !! remarqua-t-il en rougissant légèrement lui aussi.

Oh mon dieu, que faisait-il ?? Il rougissait ?? Un Malfoy ne rougit pas !! Un Sang-Pur ne rougit pas !! Déjà pour commencer, un homme ne rougit pas !! Et encore moins pour une fille. Il essaya de se contrôler mais lorsque Narcissa croisa son regard, il n'arriva même plus à parler.

- Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Lucius ne répondit rien.

- Tu es un Sang-Pur, pas vrai ?

Lucius hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- C'est Bella qui va être contente, murmura Narcissa en s'approchant lentement de lui.

- Pourquoi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Elle voulait que je sorte et que je me marie avec un Sang-Pur. En gros, elle voulait que j'aime un Sang-Pur.

Lucius compris aussitôt. Il sourit tandis que Narcissa s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle arriva juste en face de lui, et avança son visage vers le sien. Elle n'était bientôt plus qu'a quelques centimètres de Lucius.

- Si tu veux savoir, murmura-t-elle, je t'aime aussi.

Et elle l'embrassa. Bellatrix entra alors dans la salle commune des Serpentard où elle vit sa sœur embrassant Lucius. Elle savait que Malfoy était un Sang-Pur. Sa petite sœur avait fait encore un bon choix.

- Petit ange deviendra grand, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle sourit et sortit de la salle commune pour faire en sorte que sa sœur ne la voie pas, pour ne pas la déranger alors qu'elle embrassait un Sang-Pur.

**OOoOoOo**

Narcissa arrangea la couronne de roses blanches qu'elle avait dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds argentés retenus par un chignon sophistiqué. Les cloches retentirent. Elle était terriblement stressée. Elle se regarda une énième fois dans le miroir en face d'elle pour s'observer attentivement. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche traînante avec de fines bretelles. Elle était pâle, très pâle. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle semblait incroyablement nerveuse, elle se tortillait tout le temps sur place, rajustant sa robe, sa couronne, son chignon, ses chaussures, ses boucles d'oreilles… Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Bellatrix entra dans la pièce, en robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle s'approcha de sa sœur et sourit. C'était un sourire rassurant, doux et tendre. Le sourire d'une grande sœur. Bellatrix avait toujours été plutôt dure, froide et distante avec Narcissa. Mais au fond, elle l'aimait tellement. Seulement, elle devait être digne et fière, et l'amour était une faiblesse comme le répétait si souvent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors Bellatrix était faible. Faible à cause d'Andromeda et surtout de faible à cause de ce petit ange blond. Elle était fière que sa petite sœur épouse un homme respectable et de sang pur. Fière qu'elle soit belle et intelligente. Fière qu'elle ai préféré Serpentard aux autres maisons. Fière de sa petite sœur qui allait changer de nom. Fière de sa petite sœur tout simplement.

- Petit ange est devenu grand, murmura Bellatrix, émue.

Sa sœur lui adressa un sourire. Elle prit le bras de Bellatrix et toutes les deux ouvrirent la porte et s'avancèrent sur la longue allée fleurie au bout de laquelle Lucius Malfoy attendait, rayonnant. Les cloches du mariage retentirent de nouveau.


End file.
